Cinq jours de souffrance
by Itaori
Summary: "Je suis seul, j'ai peur. Immobile dans ma chambre, je les vois et les entends, tous, se moquer de moi. Je crois devenir fou... Naruto, sors-moi de là!" Sasuke croit clairement voir et entendre les villageois se moquer de lui. Au fil des jours, il appelle à l'aide à Naruto, et décide d'aller le retrouver lorsqu'il ressent que ce dernier tente de se tuer. POV Sasuke, Naruto x Sasuke


_Coucou tout le monde! Le retour d'une fic triste!_

 _Pour résumer, Sasuke est seul dans sa chambre, dans l'antre d'Orochimaru, mais ressent, voit et entend progressivement selon les jours ce que Naruto ressent, a vu, a entendu. Pour Naruto, c'est de même. (Exemple: Sasuke entend et voit les villageois se moquer de lui, Naruto entend des cris et voit des cadavres sur le sol ; je n'ai détaillé que Sasuke)_

 _Couple: Sasuke x Naruto_

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

 _Sasuke_

-Premier jour: Je sens tout de lui. Je vois ce qu'il vit.

Toutes ses souffrance, je les ressens… Toutes, aucunes ne m'épargne, toutes sont là.

Pour la première fois… De ma vie entière… Je serai capable d'avouer que j'ai peur…

Je ne veux pas de souffrance, je ne veux pas de _ses_ souffrances, que quelqu'un me les fasse oublier!

J'ai si peur, si peur… Je sens mes muscles se contracter sans ma volonté, mes yeux refuser de se fermer, et ma gorge se serrer. J'ai envie de vomir, de pleurer, d'hurler…

Naruto… Pourquoi les villageois me regardent-ils comme ça? Pourquoi sont-ils ici? Pourquoi viennent-ils jusque là pour me regarder comme ça? Ils n'ouvrent pas la bouche, ils ne font que me regarder…

"Sasuke!

-Les villageois! Les… L-Les vi-villageois… Fait les partir Kabuto, fait les partir!

-Sasuke, il n'y a aucun villageois… Prend plutôt ton médicament.

-Non! Ils vont… Ils vont rire…"

Sans prendre en compte mes paroles, Kabuto m'engorge la pilule et me fait boire de l'eau, sous le regard de tous les villageois me montrant du doigt.

"Aaah! Arrêtez de me regarder!

-Mais oui, Sasuke. Maintenant, dors."

Kabuto m'assomme d'un coup de main dans la nuque.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Deuxième jour: Je sens tout de lui. J'entends ce qu'il entendit.

Toujours dans ma chambre noire, les affreux visages haineux me pointant du doigt sont partis. Désormais leurs voix résonnent dans ma tête, leurs voix si graves et rocailleuses, hurlant contre moi.

J'ai peur, j'ai si peur…

Mes dents se serrent seules, mes poings se serrent seuls.

"J'existe… Je suis là… Je vous entend… Je ne suis pas… Détesté… Je suis là, je… JE VOUS ENTENDS!"

Kabuto rentre dans ma chambre.

"Sasuke?!

-Ne t'approche pas! Tu es… Tu es avec eux… Je sais… Je le sens… Dans ta voix…

-De qui parles-tu…

-Je vous entends…"

Kabuto m'attrape le bras, mes sharingan s'activent. Je me tortille pour me débattre malgré mon impossibilité de voir où est Kabuto.

"LÂCHE-MOI! J'ai peur Naruto… Naruto! Viens me sortir… D'ici…

-Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais… C'est l'heure de ton traitement.

-Kabuto, non… Ils vont tous… Rire…"

La revanche. Je la perds aussi. C'était telle une boucle infinie, dans laquelle chaque jour ma défaite était inévitable.

"Arrêtez de rire… Je vous entends…

-Mais oui, Sasuke. Maintenant… Dors"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Troisième jour: Je sens tout de lui. Je ressens ce qu'il ressent, en ce moment… Même.

Je ne vois plus, je n'entends plus, je subis. Je sens ma peau se faire griffer, mes cheveux se faire tirer, mes joues se faire mouiller, alors que je suis seul, immobile, silencieux, sans pleurer.

"Naruto… Je t'en prie, sauve-moi… Je ne suis plus rien… Sans toi…"

Soudainement, pris d'une grande douleur vive dans le ventre, je m'assois. Mon sang se met à couler sur les draps.

"NARUTO! NE… TE… SUICIDE PAS!"

Kabuto rentre dans ma chambre ; je le vois accompagné d'un verre d'eau, le poing droit fermé. Mes yeux luisent dans le noir, refusant de subir ça une troisième fois.

"Sasuke… L'heure tourne."

J'ai peur… Je me serre la ventre de part ma douleur. Mes dents se serrent, mes yeux deviennent rouges.

"Kabuto… Il est tant pour toi… De dormir."

La belle. Cette fois-ci, je l'ai gagné. Plus jamais de médicament, plus jamais d'abattement, plus jamais de solitude, ou de peur.

Naruto, attends-moi, j'arrive…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Quatrième jour: Je sens tout de lui. Je subis ce qu'il en en train de subir par lui-même, j'entends sa voix criante.

J'ai serré un bandage autour de ma taille: ça devrait suffire à arrêter le sang.

Je marche de travers, respirant fortement, irrégulièrement, serrant les dents de douleur. Je fais un pas toutes les deux secondes, je l'entends souffrir, pleurer.

Je vois le village, je vois les portes de Konoha ouvertes ; j'y entre.

Les villageois me montrent du doigt, me crient dessus, hurlent, courent, fuient loin de moi.

Je me fiche d'eux… Je veux seulement voir… Naruto…

"Naruto… Naruto… NARUTO!"

Arrivant devant chez lui, je lève le bras pour frapper, mais n'ai que a force de griffer la porte en bois, avant de m'effondrer.

"Naruto…"

Je vois la porte s'ouvrir… Je vois le pied se poser, la main passer de l'autre côté de la porte, et le visage en pleure de Naruto passer en dehors. Son ventre est entouré de bandage rougit par le sang.

"Sasuke…?

-Naruto… Ne te… Suicide pas… Ou… Je mourrais… Laisse-moi revenir… Ici, près de toi… Je ne suis plus rien… Sans toi."

J'étais loin de ma moitié, si loin que j'en étais malade.

"Sasuke, j'ai vu et entendu des tas de choses affreuses… J'entendais des cris d'un enfant appelant ses parents, son frère, la pluie, je voyais des morts, partout…

-Je suis… Près de toi, maintenant… Tu n'as plus à avoir peur…"

Je lève la main ; Naruto l'attrape. Je verse une larme, ronde, chaude. _Ma propre larme_ , et non-celle d'un autre.

"On sera toujours ensemble, Naruto, je te… Le promets…"

Ma main s'échappe de la sienne, tombant comme une pierre sur le bois mouillé par la pluie.

Mes joues se font mouiller par un mélange de mes larmes et des siennes. Je ferme les yeux dans un sourire, et murmura au revoir au paysage gris, aux cris des villageois aux alentours, aux cris des ninjas arrivant, aux cris de Naruto me serrant contre lui en pleurant.

…

…

…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Naruto_

-Cinquième jour: Je ne ressens plus rien de lui. J'ouvre les yeux, entends des pleurs lourds, des cris de pitié, des cris de douleurs.

Sasuke a perdu la vie dans mes mains toujours jonchées par le sang. J'attrape un kunai au vol, regardant le ciel toujours blanc. Je lève le bras possédant le kunai, laissant couler une larme.

"On se reverra, Sasuke…"

…

…

…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Naruto & Sasuke_

-Premier jour: Nous ressentons tout de l'autre.

Nous savons que l'autre est là, en face de nous, entrain de nous regarder dans les yeux.

Nous ressentons tout les deux la même chose ; plus de haine, plus de douleur, plus de souffrance morale, plus de pleurs, de cris.

Même si notre présence s'est effacée dans le monde vivant, nous savons qu'une seule chose important s'est produite : nous serons toujours ensembles, partageant le même bonheur.


End file.
